In a remote access environment, it may be undesirable for certain categories of client devices and/or employees to have full access to features provided by an application or desktop hosted on a server. In some cases, the applications or desktops being accessed are hosted outside of corporate networks or servers, and an administrator may have no control over the external hosts.